Policias y ladrones
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Un policía debe seguir las reglas, no importa que. Por esa causa no puede comprender que es lo que motiva a un ladrón a hacer todo lo contrario, por que el hacerlo? Tal vez el limite que los separa es mas delgado de lo que parece.


Policías y ladrones 

Un policía debe seguir las reglas, no importa que. Por esa causa no puede comprender que es lo que motiva a un ladrón a hacer todo lo contrario, por que el hacerlo? Tal vez el limite que los separa es mas delgado de lo que parece.

Holas, hace tiempo que no dejo ningún fic por aquí T.T pero ahora les dejo este que es uno de los que mas me gusto como me quedo n.n ojala lo disfruten.

Advertencia. Contenido yaoi (2D/Murdoc) aunque no llega mas haya de algún beso o abrazo, que en este caso seria mas Shounen-ai, que es mas leve que el yaoi.

Advertencia 2: Personalidades OCC, o sea que están fuera de personaje. Los personajes aquí no actuaran como normalmente lo harían, lo que me da mayor libertada para el argumento de este fic.

Gorillaz no es de mi propiedad, obviamente ¬¬ sino no estaría dependiendo de fanfiction para la publicación de esta historia. Pueden comenzar la lectura.

ººººº

-Se acabo, es el fin del juego.

Eso es lo que había dicho horas pasadas, cuando al fin, después de tanto trabajo y empeño, habían capturado al criminal mas buscado de la cuidad.

Lo que no entendía era que porque tenían que dejarle a él el trabajo de llevarlo a prisión? Bien, talvez fuera por qué era el que mas se esforzó en lograrlo. Desde hacia meses, desde que le llevaron la carpeta que contenía el expediente y el caso, que en su momento no parecía gran cosa, fue el único que llegar mas lejos que sus otros predecesores, y el que, evidentemente, lo llevaría a prisión

Soltó un amargo suspiro, estaba cansado, lo único que deseaba ahora era una mullida almohada y una cama para descansar de todo el ajetreo. Sintió el tan conocido deseo de fumar y automáticamente sus manos revisaron los bolsillos de la gabardina marrón claro, buscando el encendedor y el cigarrillo. Encendió y dirigió su cansada vista al exterior, oscuro, faltaban horas todavía para que amaneciera, eran las cinco de la mañana. El paisaje cambiante, estaban en un tren, y en la siguiente estación entregaría al reo y ya seria el problema de otro.

Volvió la cabeza al frente, encontrándose con una burlona sonrisa, para nada agotado ese rostro. Era joven aun, unos veintitantos años, y obviamente no seria su primera vez despierto a estas horas, no para la profesión que tenia.

-Cansado detective? no debería descuidarse tanto a su edad.-continuo con su sonrisa, aparentando inocencia, realmente se le daba bien.

-Mmm... no es tu asunto mi salud.-gruño. Odiaba a la gente que se metía demasiado en los problemas de otros, en especial si lo conocía de hace poco.

Exhalo el humo del cigarrillo, dio otro par de bocanadas mas, total no había nadie que se quejara, estaban ellos dos solos en ese vagón y dudaba que hubieran mas personas en los otros.

Tomo la carpeta que había dejado a su lado en el asiento. Vale, también le desagrada el interminable papeleo pero que se le podía hacer, a mal paso darle prisa. Leyó las letras pequeñas y negras, danzaban a sus ojos. Parpadeo y todo volvió a la inmovilidad de siempre.

-Nombre?-pregunto a la otra persona en el asiento del frente. Se volvió a verlo, perdido en el paisaje movedizo, y confundido sin entender a que venia la pregunta.-mmm?

-Nombre y apellido.-dijo no preguntando ahora.

-Usted sabe muy bien como me llamo, por que tanto formalismo? Seria mas fácil si lo llenara usted.-contesto con una pequeña sonrisa. Al no recibir contestación y solo una dura mirada suspiro.-Stuart Pot.

-Pot? Pensé que era Stupot.-cuestiono el oficial reprochando.

-Error de los periódicos, siempre ponen nombres que a ellos se les canta, lo sabia Mister Niccals?

Dudando un segundo escribo el nombre, igual no hacia mucha diferencia realmente. Siguió con el resto del informe.-Edad.

-Veamos... creo que unos 23...-sonrió divertido al ver la fulminante mirada del oficial, alzo ambas manos esposadas en gesto de protección.- esta bien no se enoje, 28.

Un rato después Murdoc Niccals termino con su informe, dejo la carpeta otra vez a un costado. Y se quedaron en silencio, acentuando por el vaivén del tren.

En fin, realmente se había acabado todo, pensó Murdoc. Horas atrás había tendido un emboscada para atrapar al fin al ladrón que tenia ahí enfrente. Se hacia llamar 2D pero no entendía porque ese apodo. Era un hombre muy ágil a pesar de su apariencia algo escuálida, pareciera que nunca seria capas de lastimar a nadie, tenia el rostro que todos los ladrones quisieran, reflejaba tal inocencia que engañaría hasta la mas desconfiada de las personas. Y esos ojos, totalmente negros, carentes de toda emoción, era imposible saber que era lo que podría estar pensando. Lo sabia bien, mas de unas vez había logrado engañarlo a el, Murdoc, el mejor detective de la ciudad. Teniéndolo noches en vela tratando de adivinar cual seria el próximo movimiento y cuando ya creía que lo tenia de alguna forma se le escurría por el lado mas inesperado. Pero al final él había sido el mejor, estudiando todo su vida, entrevistando a todas las persona que hubieran conocido, todo lo que de el tuviera relación. Una historia extraña a decir verdad. Había nacido y quedado huérfano apenas salió del ceno materno, padre desconocido. Estuvo unos cuatro años en el orfanato y siendo adoptado por los "Pots", una buena gente. Estudios primarios y secundarios terminados, con notas regulares, pero ya era mucho decir para la mayoría de los maleantes ignorantes. Luego no había demasiado que decir después de eso, yendo de trabajo en trabajo, ganándose la vida como todos. Y de pronto ZAS! Un accidente automovilístico. Del cual era totalmente inocente. Estaba de mensajero y tuvo que llevar un paquete a alguna casa, y de la nada le sale un tipo borracho conduciendo y le lo lleva por delante. Quedo en coma por un poco mas de medio año, ya cuando nadie le daba esperanzas revive inesperadamente. Y luego de eso desaparecía como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, por que por un par de años no se supo nada de el. Cuando volvió fue que se hizo de la fama de uno de los mas esquivos ladrones de la cuidad. Una historia interesante cabria decir.

Era experto en robos importantes y en desaparecer en las sombras. No se las daba de asesino en realidad, aunque habían rumores de que se había cargado a unos cuantos polizontes.

El no lo creía, pero tenia muy en cuenta que su rostro engañaba. Como el demonio con cara de ángel, quien sabia de lo que era capaz ese chico.

-Sucede algo, Mister Niccals?-se volvió el chico, con cabellos azules alborotados en su cabeza. Murdoc se dio cuanta de que había estado mirándolo por demasiado tiempo, espero que Stu no se diera cuenta.

-Nada.-la lacónica respuesta del detective, sin la sonrisa que esbozaba el maleante, que detectaba cierto nerviosismo en su captor. Miro alrededor, asientos y mas asientos, las ventanas del vagón selladas, si intentaba saltar por ellas quedaría muy lastimado, además de que no conocía muy bien la zona por la que viajaban. Y no era tan idiota para correr el riesgo de matarse en la caída.

Las puertas del vagón? No, al mas pequeño movimiento sospechoso el detective se le tiraría encima y lo esposaría al asiento, aunque eso no sonara tan mal... no primero a lo primero.

-A que hora llegaremos a la estación oficial?- corto el silencio monótono. Su compañero le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, y luego paso a fijarse en su muñeca. Eran ya las cinco y veinticinco minutos, esperaba que fuera mas tarde.

-Estaremos en la estación a las siete menos cuarto de la mañana.-contesto cansado, solo quería que el tiempo pasara mas rápido y terminar con todo de una vez.

-Aun falta mucho.

-Si...

Una expresión de reproche apareció en su cara.-No es muy conversador que digamos detective.-dijo fingiendo molestia.

-A estas horas no soy conversador.-Murdoc se cruzo de brazos y dejo su cabeza descansar en su pecho unos segundos, descansando los ojos.

-Cuidado, no se me vaya a quedar dormido jefe.-soltó una risita divertida.

No se movió de su posición.-Talvez parezca dormido pero no, tengo sueño muy ligero.

-Es difícil mantenerse despierto. Recuerdo cuando trabajaba, tenia dos trabajos porque no me alcanzaba para pagar todas mis deudas, solo dormía unas tres horas.-sonrió con nostalgia.-Y siempre me traía problemas con mis jefes porque me quedaba ahí dormidote, me gritaba en el oído pero yo apenas si escuchaba, oh si que tiempos aquellos ja.

El detective lo observo de reojo, estudiando sus facciones verificando que estuviera mintiendo.

-Es tan difícil trabajar, tantos inconvenientes, tener que aguantarse todas esas reglas, que estresante.

-Pero por lo menos es honesto.-respondió el detective enderezándose en su asiento.

-Pero no es tan gratificante como debiera.-objeto el ladrón.

-De verdad?-ahora el chico había captado la atención del detective. Sonrió mentalmente.

Algo que no podía entender Murdoc era porque Stuart, siendo un buen chico honesto, de repente se había transformado en 2D el ladrón que ahora tenia en frente. Porque ese súbito cambio? Que lo motivo?

-Entonces dices que es mejor ser como tu, un ladrón mentiroso que roba todo lo que te guste.-comento, con un tono irónico.

-No digo que sea mejor, solo que a mi me resulta mas gratificante.

-Eso dices tu.-dio un largo suspiro.-Eso es algo que no puedo entender, porque haces esto? porque elegiste vivir de esta manera? Acaso no te gustaba la forma como eras antes?

2D le mostró una tierna sonrisa, que lo hacia ver encantador e inocente.-No lo se, la verdad me parece que no. Intente seguir las normas, de vivir "honestamente" intente ver el lado bueno, pero de apoco me fui dando cuenta de que nadie vive así, de que al final de cuentas todos te pisotean y te escupen en la cara mientras uno solo atina a sonreír como idiota. La paga por el trabajo es una miseria y la renta cambian todo el tiempo, aumentando y aumentando.

-Bien, la vida es difícil, pero con el tiempo uno aprende y consigue algo mejor.-contesto impasible, aunque en cierto sentido de acuerdo con lo que le había dicho el peliazul.

-Cuanto tiempo? Un año? Una vida entera? Yo lo intente detective, en serio. Trabaje duro con la esperanza de que todo mejorara para mi, esperando años, pero nada cambio. Como si se tratara de días, seguía todo igual para mi. Aun con mi cara, solo conseguía pequeñas ventajas. Pero vera, antes era por decirlo de una forma inocente, confiaba en la gente. Y todos me tomaron por idiota, podría aprovecharme de eso, pero no quería, no quería perjudicar a nadie.- Se callo, con una expresión reflexiva, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.-Quizás era demasiado bueno.

Murdoc parpadeo lentamente, refrescando los ojos cansados que pedían un descanso. No sabia si creerle o no, era un mentiroso, pero que caso tendría mentir de su pasado cuando sabia muy bien quien era el mismo. Y otra cosa, porque de repente le estaba contando estas cosas? Y porque a el? Talvez quería desahogarse de alguna preocupación, pero el podría usar eso en su provecho. Simplemente se sentía raro que le estuviera confiando esos pensamientos íntimos a el.

-Pensando otra vez?-su suave voz lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Otra vez se había quedo contemplando la figura del ladrón, tenia que dejar de hacerlo. Se volteo a mirar el paisaje que ya comenzaba a aclararse un poco.-Por que te detuviste?

-Es que no quería detener sus reflexiones.-sonrió, mostrando el agujero dejado por la perdida de los dientes frontales.-Perdí mis dientes.-dijo como adivinando sus pensamientos.-en aquel accidente, pero no lo lamento. Es mas, estoy feliz de que me haya ocurrido eso.

Murdoc entrecerró los ojos.-Por que?

-Porque sino no habría despertado a la verdad.

-Que verdad? pudiste haber muerto.-dijo de forma molesta, como si le dijera que estar feliz de perder la vida de forma tan absurda fuera una insensatez.

-Pude, si, pero no fue así.-sonrió otra vez, como si solo quisiera hacerlo para el.-Estoy vivo, y eso es lo que importa. La vida... es demasiado frágil, si uno lo piensa. Con tan solo un golpe de determinada fuerza en el punto exacto la vida se va, y nuestros cuerpos están llenos de esos puntos. Todos piensan que la muerte esta muy lejos, hasta que de repente tropiezan con ella.

Cerro los ojos, recordando.-El accidente me hizo dar cuenta, cuando desperté del coma, que la vida es muy corta como para desperdiciarla esperando, dando tan solo pequeños pasos a lo seguro, esperando que la felicidad y nuestros deseos se realicen en la vejez.

-Y por eso es que ahora eres un ladrón?-pregunto con un toque de sarcasmo.

-Los ladrones consiguen lo que quieren, pero tienen que trabajar para que todo salga como uno lo planea, es algo gratificante que algo que uno hace con esfuerzo sea recompensado de la forma como se debe hacerlo.

-Pero decías que no te gustaba perjudicar a nadie, que no tomabas ventaja sobre alguien.

-Digamos que madure, el mundo fue creado a la imagen de Dios, si no te comes al mundo este te come a ti. Además detective, se supone que debe tener una lista de todos mis robos, no a notado algo peculiar?

Si tenia una lista, y Murdoc si había notado ese detalle. 2D era un ladrón importante, sustraía objetos valiosos, pero todas sus victimas era gente de por si importante y rica.-Que todos son gente con mucho dinero.-contesto siguiendo la línea de sus pensamientos.

-Exacto.

-Pero cualquier ladrón iría a robar a gente rica. Quien roba a los pobres?

-Los desesperados.-contesto sin inmutarse al argumento del detective, esto había pasado de una platica a una lucha de argumentos, de filosofías de vida. Que vidas mas contrarias podría haber que la de un detective, que sigue la ley, y la de un ladrón, que gusta de romperlas.

-Pero si ve otro detalle mas, yo no robo bancos o cajas fuertes. Ese dinero pertenece a la gente. Si también los ricos tienen cuentas y eso, pero no me gusta sacar de allí, podría estar perjudicando a otras personas en ese proceso. Es mucho mas simple robar objetos valiosos a los ricos, y revenderlos.

-Eres como una sanguijuela.

-Una sanguijuela de sanguijuelas. Gente que vive del trabajo de otros y que les paga miserias para obtener ganancias. Como dice el dijo, ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón.

No dijo nada, solo porque ya no tenia nada que decir. El mismo había sido contratado por el dueño de una compañía automotriz. Una de gran compañía de renombre, de la que se habían tenido muchas quejas de personas que trabajaban en condiciones insalubres y otras parecidas, pero rápidamente calladas, por sobornos. El a duras penas si le pudo sacar un buen precio por su trabajo de investigación, al muy tacaño.

Y tampoco se recibía muchas quejas de la gente media sobre este ladrón, incluso algunos llegaban a apoyarlo, como si fuera una especie de Robin Hood. Y quizás fuera verdad, porque se tenían unos informes de un aumento de donaciones a instituciones publicas. Todas a diferentes nombres, pero podía ser que en realidad se tratara obra de una persona? Y de un ladrón?

Un ladrón con conciencia, que gracia, pero si todo eso llegaba a ser una obra de el, acaso significaría que el era el malo? El detective que detendrá a una ladrón bienintencionado?

Pero todas esas buenas obras fueron echas de forma que rompía la ley. Robar va contra la ley. Pero si al romperla se esta haciendo un bien a mucha gente necesitada? Lo que importa es el fin y no los medios?

-Es difícil decidir.-escucho como 2D volvía a romper el silencio.-Pero el bien y el mal son inherentes en nosotros. Creo que cada uno debe vivir como mejor le parezca, siendo bueno o malo, y por que no, haciendo ambas cosas.

-De todas formas, eso es asunto de uno mismo.-contesto Murdoc, que estaba, sorprendentemente, de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Sintiendo la mirada del chico de pelo azul. Escuchándolo soltar una risita.

-Eso me gusta de usted, siempre dice lo que siente sin importarle lo que piense el resto de la gente. Haciéndolo todo a su propia manera. Y nunca dejándose vencer, cuando tiene un objetivo no se detiene hasta obtenerlo.-entrecejo sus ojos de onix.-Yo sabia que seria usted quien me atraparía, y creo que deseaba que así fuera.

Esto tomo un poco por sorpresa a Murdoc. Había escuchado bien? Pero no pudo contestar ya que sorpresivamente el ladrón se puso de pie. El también se levanto, dispuesto a agarrarlo, creyendo que este estaba tratando de escapar. El peliazul lo vio venir, y en un movimiento inesperado empujo a Murdoc al suelo. Este trato de levantarse cuando sintió como el otro se le sentaba en la cintura, y usaba las cadenas de las esposas para sujetar su cuello contra el suelo.

Lo miro con una mirada entre sorprendida y enfadada, mientras el peliazul se relaja sobre el, y le sonreía divertido.-Esta cansado, por eso pude tomarlo por sorpresa. Le aconsejo que no se confié la próxima vez.

-Entonces que harás ahora?-le pregunto Murdoc sin moverse, poniendo todos sus sentidos alertas.

-No lo se... podría matarte aquí si quisiera.-decía mientras acercaba la cara a la del detective, susurrando las ultimas palabras, haciendo que Murdoc se estremeciera un segundo.-... pero no lo haré...-murmuro en su oído. Bajando un poco hasta su cuello e inspiro su aroma, disfrutándolo. El otro soltó un suspiro, tratando de olvidar la cercanía de ese delgado cuerpo y de ese calor que sentía en el vientre.

Se levanto un poco para poder verlo a la cara.-... seria un pena para tan buen detective...-sonrió. A Murdoc le pareció ver algo de ternura en esos ojos extraños, pero lo que mas le extraño fue ese leve sonrojo en alguien de carácter tan seguro.

Aun así no hizo nada para impedir que el joven ladrón tomara el control de la situación, y le permitió que le besara. En un movimiento lento pero decidido unió su boca con la suya. No respondió, pero no negaba que le gustaba el contacto. Entrecerró los ojos.

-Usted me gusta, talvez por su carácter tan determinado, por su fuerza, no lo se. Talvez sea el simple echo de que sea todo lo contrario a mi...-suspiro el peliazul, que acariciaba el mentón del detective con los labios.

El otro solo se concentraba en mirar el techo del vagón.-No puedo decir... que me esperara esto.

-...Yo tampoco...-2D le miraba fijamente a los ojos, con un leve jadeo.

Murdoc también lo miro un momento. Y sorpresivamente tomo los brazos del ladrón, separándolo unos centímetros de si. Aprovechando el breve desconcierto, con su pierna, golpeo en la espalda del peliazul, que soltó una exclamación perdiendo el equilibrio. Se alzo del suelo y dio vuelta la situación, quedando ahora arriba del chico.

-Pero aun así tengo que entregarte...-dijo con toda la firmeza que pudo, sintiendo a su determinación flaquear.

-... lo se, ese es su trabajo.-2D no perdía su sonrisa aun mirando fijamente a los ojos del detective. Le dio la impresión que disfrutaba con todo eso, como si de un juego se tratase.-Pero no se ve muy convencido que digamos.

Murdoc se enfureció un poco, le ponía nervioso esa mirada que tenia. Aun cuando había recuperado el control de la situación seguía mostrándose tan seguro... casi hasta feliz de estar debajo de el. Y teniéndolo de esa forma, tenia que decir que le parecía muy tentador. Lo que había dicho, de verdad era cierto?

-Acaso importa?-contesto. El ladrón se irguió un poco, aun con sus manos siendo sostenidas firmemente por el pelinegro, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.-Ahora mismo nada me importa...-susurro de forma insinuante.-... porque ambos sabemos que es lo que va a pasar...

Una gota de sudor bajo por su nuca. Maldijo lo atractivo que le resultaba el muchacho, y a sus propios deseos que sabia que no podría contener por mucho tiempo.

-Maldito seas... creo que tienes razón...

ººººº

Eran las seis y media de la mañana. El tren pronto llegaría a la estación.

Ambos hombres se levantaron del suelo y tomaron sus respectivas ropas. Murdoc se acomodo un poco el pelo revuelto, mientras el otro se sentaba a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

Unos cinco minutos después en tren se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Con paso lento los dos bajaron y se quedaron parados a un par de metros de la puerta. Esta se cerro y el tren se fue. No había nadie a la vista.

-Creo que se retrasaron.-2D miro a los costados con gesto fatigado.

-Si.-suspiro el detective llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, de uno de ellos saco una llaves pequeñas.-Toma esto.-le lanzo las llaves de las esposas al ladrón, y se alejo unos pasos dándole la espalda.

-Esto podría costarte tu trabajo. El liberarme te convertiría en cómplice.-Murdoc saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió, siendo observado por el peliazul.-Eso lo se, pero eso ya no me interesa.

Solo recibió un risita por contestación. Camino hasta unos asientos que habían junto a la pared. Al voltearse no se encontró a nadie, 2D había vuelto a desaparecer en las sombras.-Ni siquiera le pregunte por que se llamaba así... oh bien.

Se sentó, y observo el amanecer del nuevo día. Esperando la llegada de los oficiales.

Un par de horas después Murdoc volvía a su oficina. Cuando le preguntaron que había sucedido solo respondió que se le había escapado, y se marcho dejándolos con las preguntas inconclusas. Sabia que esto no seria visto con buenos ojos, lo mas seguro fuera que perdería su licencia de detective. Pero ya no le importaba, la verdad no se arrepentía de lo que había echo, para nada.

Se dejo caer en el sofá de su oficina, y cerro los ojos durmiéndose al instante.

Oscurecía cuando despertó, mas dormido que despierto fue hasta el baño para echarse algo de agua a la cara, se sentía mucho mas descansado. Volvió a la sala en donde se había quedado dormido, pensando en que haría de ahora en adelante, que le convendría mudarse de la ciudad, tenia un amigo, Russel Hobbs, quizá fuera a pedirle empleo, y empezar de nuevo en otro sitio.

Se detuvo en la puerta, descubriendo un carta que había sido deslizada por debajo de ella. La tomo y la abrió.

_Murdoc:_

_Lo siento por lo de tu trabajo, aunque esta fuera decisión tuya._

_Me marcho. Estoy aburrido de esta ciudad, la conozco demasiado_

_bien. Me gustan los nuevos desafíos, y ya es tiempo de que empiece_

_en otro parte. Quizás me vaya a Nueva York, si te interesa saberlo._

_Tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar._

_2D_

_Posdata: significa "Two Dents" por si te lo preguntabas._

Murdoc sonrió. Si, quizás se volverían a encontrar. Se dirigió a la ventana contemplando a los negros edificios y al cielo rojizo del ocaso. A la vez que otra persona, con un sobretodo marrón y un sombrero que cubría su cabello azul, también observaba el ocaso entre la multitud, mientras se alejaba caminando tranquilamente.

ººººº

FIN

Les gusto? Dejen review si así es.

Hace rato que tenia ganas de escribir esto. Tenia la mitad escrita hace tiempo pero con el estudio y demás no podía terminarla. Recién ayer la agarre y trate de seguir con la narración que estaba usando. Creo que quedo bien. En lo personal es uno de los trabajos que me han dejado bastante satisfecha. Si tienen quejar sobre el argumento, la trama o la redacción me avisan y lo tendré en cuenta para el futuro.

Me encantan este tipo de historias de detectives, y de la relación que tiene el protagonista con el antagonista, no necesariamente esta que acabo de escribir pero igual es interesante. Además que los personajes se prestaban para estos papeles. 2D es demasiado bueno como para ser verdad, es decir, que algo oscuro debe estar escondiendo ese chico, y Murdoc tiene el tipo de carácter para esta profesión tan difícil, es mas, creo que había un dibujo en el HBO, cuando este esta en el cable, de un detective que se llamaba Murdoc, jeje pero eso fue hace mucho, cuando era un chiquilla XD

Me parece a mi que quedo para una secuela, no? Si alguien quiere le presto esta idea si quiere hacer una segunda parte, porque a mi no se me ocurre nada por el momento para continuar. Eso si, me avisan antes eh? Ò.o

Es todo. Nos vemos

Kakushi Miko.


End file.
